Fervent Chaos
by Euphoria3214
Summary: [Adult Content] A Jolteon mother and her two Eevee cubs are forced to move out of their den after one of the regions largest volcanoes erupts. Out in the wilderness, who will they encounter?
1. Part 1

Fervent Chaos - 1

"Sarah! Spit that out!" A sharp whisper broke the void, the Jolteon's stern but caring features stemming as she watched her young catch a falling flake of ash in her maw. The male Eevee between them flinched from the sudden outburst as their train came to a halt.

The young female needn't be told again. The acidic flake crumbled on her tongue, causing her to flail to the side, spitting at the ground to rid her mouth of the foul substance. Her brother simply laughed, looking up to the darkened sky to see many more ashes raining down. Amidst the eruption of one of the region's largest volcanoes, the group had been on the move for days. Having strayed from their den before the disaster, they had escaped certain death. The very cave they'd lived in was surely collapsed and laden with ash. The sky had been greyed out since it happened. Birds no longer flew by, trees stood blanketed in layers upon layers of the somber powder. The forest they once knew was now foreign. Everything looked the same covered in dust. Any scent, no matter how potent, was masked by the ash, leaving almost no trace of their former lives.

Nudging Riley's hind, she beckoned them onwards, keeping as close to them as she could. Motherly instincts were drawn out in this seamless wasteland, constantly looking behind her and around as she led them away from the source. They hadn't seen sunlight in days; the thick clouds above them, never letting up. Plants were shrivelling, flowers ceased to open – why would they?

Throwing her paw to the side, she stopped them; her ears upright, her body tensing. The snap of a twig, to the right. Huddling over her young, she lowered herself, eyes darting around in the darkness. The distinct sound of something dragging across earth was heard. Pinpointing the noise, she was able to make out a large, quadrupedal figure heading the same way they were. Her hold on the two Eevee below her tightened as she quietly hushed them. The dark form crossed their path, the Jolteon now able to distinguish Luxray by the starred tail. By the length of what it was carrying, she surmised: Furret. The lion pokemon disappeared into a small cave; the lifeless and limp form of the fallen rodent, vanishing from view. She was far from being prey herself but she was certain she couldn't protect both of her cubs from a Luxray, the Furret was proof enough. Veering off to the left, she took them away from the danger, through the foliage of the dying bushes and trees.

Pushing onwards, trying to find somewhere to rest, they encountered Pokemon of all kinds. They all seemed to have the same idea - get as far away from the volcano as they could. There was nothing left for them here. The odd berry here and there would dispel their hunger for a little while, though everything they ate seemed to have lost its flavour. As it began to grow darker, the Jolteon's standards for shelter were dimming. They'd tried many caves and dens, each one seeming to harbour the rodent Pokemon of the forest, fortunately nothing more lethal. Packed tightly with groups, most of the dens wouldn't hold any more, either that or the rodents appeared hostile, which mightn't bode well for the Eevee if caught off-guard. Almost ready to submit, Selene's ears perk to Sarah's voice.

"Mom, over there, look!" she cries, lifting her paw in the direction of a worn-looking burrow under a tree. Her enthusiasm died with the strict hush from her mother.

Leaving paw prints in the ash behind them, they slowly approached the entrance. Loose roots and fallen branches told not of a strong tree above this den. Though, if it was empty, she could finally rest, having been out in the open, alert and exhausted for days. Sniffing at the inlet, she garnered no obvious scent of another. That same lingering stench since the eruption hindered her sense of smell. Looking around them once more, she nods to her young - instructed to wait outside each time they tried for shelter – before cautiously stepping into the burrow. The further she ventured, the less she could see. Padding lightly and slowly, her ears, eyes and nose were on edge until she saw it. A Flareon, sprawled out in the corner. It seemed to see her at the same time. The fur on its back stood on end, eyes piercing her very soul as its whole body tensed up. "I..I'm sorry. I'll go." She manages, backpedalling slowly; her own body: riddled with fear and unease.

"Mom!"

Her heart sank as she heard Sarah's cry; Adrenaline, coursing through her form. Turning on the spot, she bolted up the passage and out the other side. _Riley!_

Coming almost face to face with a Luxray upon exit, she sees her son locked in the powerful maw of the lion. They'd been followed. Held by his neck and shoulders, the rest of his body flailed out against his attacker, who quickly turned to flee with his catch upon seeing her. "Mom!"

Launching from her position, she sped after him without second thought.

Sarah scurried behind her, struggling to keep up with her rapid Jolteon mother. The concept of losing her, making her little legs scamper.

With her species being known for their speed, it wasn't long before Selene was gaining on him. Leaping over fallen trees and branches, barrelling under and through gaps, this Luxray was taking her through every obstacle he could find and she was powering past every one of them. The sound of paws smacking the floor echoed around them, ash flittering around their faces as the space between them closed.

With one last quick burst of energy, she neared the mighty feline, launching with her hinds. Her claws extend as she leapt onto her target, grabbing his sides to pull him down. His paws give way from the force behind him and their bodies crash to the ground before sliding to a stop in the ash.

Riley had managed to wriggle free just before they'd fell; the lion's maw had loosened with the shock. He could only watch the scene unfold next, picking himself up meekly.

Before Selene could react, the Luxray had moved atop her, immobilizing her with his sheer size. Pure fear pervaded her features as she glanced up at him, those blood-red eyes, merciless. Silence followed his penetrating lunge. Going for her neck, he sunk his teeth in; his bite, feral and ending. Her eyes close as if trying to block the pain. Unable to move, unable to breathe, her body sparks helplessly with no effect. Her sizzling volts grew weaker and shorter as focus blurred. "Mom!" she heard the mumbled cry of her own, she'd failed them. Time slowed, and darkness fell; her last sensation, that of a weight being lifted.

* * *

Any feedback appreciated.


	2. Part 2

Fervent Chaos – 2

Heavenly void, no pain, no bouts of sorrow to overwhelm. Spacious darkness for one to roam free, though as prisoner, not guest. Focus prevailed but remained blurred to the point of non-existence, like an eternal slumber. One Jolteon fought back with thunderous power to escape said void. Her purpose knew no bounds, being far too mighty and honest. Rising up against slumber, this wasn't her time. Light up the darkness and fill the void with matter of importance: her whole world. Her calling was clear and undeniable. Standing tall to roar with resistance, she rose, victorious to leave her limbo.

* * *

Fading in, focus returned slowly. Gradually becoming aware of her breathing, she felt the floor underneath her. The subtle twitch of her paw told of life. Pain washed over her disarmed body, gathering in the bruised passage of her throat. _I'm alive._

_Riley, Sarah!_ Horrid memory burst into the spotlight. Panic stricken and charged, her eyes shot open and without hesitance, she bolted upright.

They both felt it – the jolt of movement from beside them. Springing to life themselves, they leapt to their feet at the sight of their mother: finally awake.

"Mom!" In unison, their ecstatic cries of relief blocked out her broken whine of agony. With all the emotion, she'd risen too quickly; the pain, throbbing in her neck. As the two Eevee scrambled around to her front, she turned her head away to cough violently, returning to her lying position. The delight on the cub's faces quickly became that of concern.

Gradually settling, Selene composed herself before turning to face them. She had no idea what had happened but they were safe and that's all she cared about. Huffing lightly, she fought back tears of true joy. Just seeing their innocent faces brought a smile to her own. As she opened her maw to speak to them, she paused, feeling a restricting tightness in her throat. "I'm.." was all she could manage, her voice breaking up as constricting needles of pain pricked at her throat. _I'm so glad you're alright._

Sarah stepped forward – between Selene's forepaws - to softly rub against her mother's cheek; her eyes watered with sympathy and joy.

Rolling to her side, the Jolteon sighs contently through her nose and closes her eyes, wrapping a paw around her daughter to hug her close. Feeling Riley's muzzle rub at her mane, she pulls him closer with her other paw, licking his forehead once before embracing him as well. If Jolteon could purr...

Releasing them from the hug, she took in her surroundings once more; an odd feeling that she'd been there before, surfaced. Dull light wandered into the space from a small tunnel opposite her; the area, appearing oddly circular with thick tree roots supposedly holding the earthy ceiling above her. Also in front of them was a freshly made bed of long grass and dry foliage which admittedly, looked rather lonely and out of place, being so close to the entrance.

Just as she was turning back to her young, movement caught her eye by the tunnel. A set of light amber paws came into view, followed by a creamy-white mane and prominent Eeveelution ears. _The Flareon!_

He paused by the archway, seeing that Selene was now awake. Holding her gaze for a brief moment, she was sure she saw hints of a smile, though it was hard to tell as he was carrying a small branch of berries in his maw. Taking a few steps closer to her, he paused again, after her reaction.

Instinctively, she'd pulled her cubs closer to her, holding them both against her chest with her paws as if threatened. She watched him closely as he carried on, though slower this time. Coming within a few feet of the family, Selene was almost ready to growl at him, if she could. Almost as if he knew, he stopped where he was to lean down and drop the berries in front of her before turning back to calmly walk out, leaving the family to his den.

Wriggling free from her grasp, the cubs both glanced round, expecting the Flareon but found the usual offering of berries and his absence.

"He's weird." Riley stated, inching forward to sniff the fruit.

"Riley! He ... saved us." Sarah argued, turning to look at her mother sheepishly.

"Well, he hasn't said anything since, plus he's never here and…" he pauses, looking round to his sister briefly.

Unable to intervene, the Jolteon listens intently, growing curious about their apparent saviour.

"You saw what happened." He finishes, before biting down on one of the plump, blue berries.

Sarah simply sighed and padded over to the branch. Gripping one of the twigs, she drags it backwards for Selene, leaving a flustered Riley chewing on half of a berry.

* * *

As the remainder of the day went by, the cubs told her what happened after she passed out and to her surprise, she'd been out for a whole day afterwards. Apparently, he'd carried her there on his back, with a little help from Riley and Sarah of course. He'd been dropping by every few hours with food for them but never said a word. Sarah made sure to thank him upon each visit but only seemed to garner a nod or a subtle smile. Other than collecting the odd few berries for them, they had no idea where he went for so long. Selene had waited for his return, even hours past sunset. She felt indebted to the Flareon, having never heard of such heroism.

That night was silent, not even the rhythmic hum of Kricketot was heard. Close to sleeping, Selene was ready to drift off when she heard the fine crunch of the fire-type's bed-leaves, though, unable to see anything more than a faint silhouette crouching by the entrance. A new sense of security washed over her with his presence. Huddling closer to her sleeping Eevee, she sighed once more, gently straying off into her own slumber. Her last hazy thought: that of gratitude. _Thank you._

* * *

Any feedback appreciated.


	3. Part 3

Fervent Chaos – 3

The following day was a long one for the family. When they'd awoken, as usual, the Flareon was nowhere to be seen. Dropping in and out of sleep throughout the day, Selene had told them to wake her whenever he returned, though it seemed to them that her motive was no longer one of safety but curiosity towards the male. It was occurring to the cubs that he was away for ever-increasing amounts of time. Sarah had put it down to the vanishing food supplies in the area. Riley just thought he was weird.

Having tried to speak to them when she woke, she found that her voice was certainly improving, thanks to the rest and berries they were being given, though she was still unable to say more than a few words at a time without coughing and potentially making it worse.

Nearer the end of the day, Selene gathered the energy to stand, much to the delight of the two Eevee and though a little shaky and weak at first, she was soon up and wandering around the den; slowly but surely. Familiarising herself with their immediate surroundings, she took the liberty of inspecting the Flareon's bed area. Her nose flickered over the dried grass and loose foliage, collecting his scent; so evidently male yet unique with fire-type spice. Her focus switched to the entrance and the small passage to the outside. Turning her head, she looked the two over, who were simply sat surveying her.

Uttering one word "Stay", she smiled lightly and began up the passage, folding her ears back as she went. The stench of the eruption grew stronger as she reached the outlet, causing her to recoil a little, scrunching her nose after having been hidden away from it. Craning her neck carefully, she looked up to the sky; it was still grey and though much less daunting, it didn't look as thick and impenetrable as before. The land had become even more barren. Bushes and plants were withered and there wasn't a single Pokémon in sight. Scanning the forest floor for any indication of where he went, she found nothing, no paw-prints, no scent, just a fresh layer of infernal ash. Scoffing, her eyes narrowed as if mad at it. Sighing with a sense of uselessness, she turned, returning to her young in the den who were already quite audibly quarrelling without her presence.

"Mom, she took the last berry!"

"There were 7 genius, we all got two each. Someone had to have the last one." Sarah defended.

"Yeah, who said it should be you?" Riley answered, pushing his nose up against his sister's.

"Eevee..." Selene muttered so weakly, she was certain it wasn't heard.

"You might have gotten the last one if you hadn't eaten so slowly." Sarah's eyes narrowed, pressing her muzzle back against Riley.

"If anyone should have had it, it should have been Mo.." he suddenly froze, going silent as he felt teeth gently grab him by the scruff of his neck to pick him up and carry him over to the little area they slept in. As his paws felt the ground underneath him again, he looked up at his mother, still staying quiet. It was something she'd always done to calm them and it always worked. Letting his head fall, he closed his eyes and curled his tail around his side, sitting up nice and straight for her.

Releasing her hold of him, she let the therapeutic silence fall over the den as she began to lick and groom at his creamy mane, brushing out the dirt and ash with her paw. Working her tongue in and around every groove of fur on him, she bathed him. The whole time, he remained quiet and still, like a young cub still so dependent on his mother.

Sarah knew not to disturb the silence of the bonding she was herself so fond of. Simply curling up at Selene's heel, she smiled, watching her mother.

By the time she'd finished, she was herself quite tired. Sarah had already fallen asleep, bunched up beside the Jolteon, and Riley – just earlier ready to launch at his sister – was sprawled out on his back in front of her, either sleeping or heading that way. His little forepaws were curled up and resting against his slowly rising and falling chest; the motherly affection, his ticket to the land of nod.

Darkness had fallen over the den with the only light source being the dim moonlight that shined through the entrance. Usually, the light would have been a great deal stronger but obviously with the ash cloud above, she was lucky she could see at all. Kneeling to lie on her stomach, she gently pulled Sarah around to be with Riley; the two almost instantly hugging into each other to share body heat. Smiling heartedly as she saw this, she carefully shuffled around onto her side, pulling her twins into her forepaws and surrounding them with her warm body.

Just a few moments later, her ears perked to the faint sound of the Flareon's bed leaves crumpling. A little shot of adrenaline surged through her, that was the first time since their meeting that she could actually speak to him. Her throat was healing nicely and because she'd kept quiet, it was all paying off. '_Should I say something?_' she thought, a storm of possible conversation starters began running through her mind, though, there was only one thing she really wanted to say.

"Flareon.." she whispered, quite surprised herself that she'd managed to vocalise her rampant thoughts.

"Hmm?" he grunted, obviously not expecting to have to speak to her.

What to say next, she wondered. Though the opportunity seemed to vanish before she could choose.

"The food supplies are… disappearing" he said but kept pausing as if holding something back. "I… should probably leave tomorrow."

"We're coming with you." She said firmly, without a second thought. It was more of a statement than a question or discussion but she wasn't about to let their saviour leave them, especially since she'd almost died trying to save Sarah from what could quite possibly happen again tomorrow, for all she knew.

After a little pause, she saw his silhouette curl up, pulling his tail over his face before sighing. "Okay" he mumbled through the thick tail fur.

He'd saved her life and looked after her since then, not only that, he was providing for her cubs, all without so much as a thank you from her. Her mind raced, filled with things to say to him. '_Was that rude of me to tell him we're coming? Maybe I should apologize… or should I thank him first and then apologize? Maybe I should just leave it.' _A few moments passed as she thought things over and by then, silence had befallen the den once her head down, she hugged her Eevee tightly. '_I guess it can wait until morning'_

Plagued by her thoughts and emotions, she was unable to sleep as hour after hour passed her by. With him leaving in the morning, there wasn't much chance of her sleeping at all that night, in fear that he may leave them. He'd done more for her and her young than their father ever did, showing compassion and generosity and sure, he seemed a little reserved but they'd never even spoken to each other, really. Her eyelids flickered, having grown accustomed to the dark, simply watching over her two snoozing angels. Without them, her life would carry no meaning and she may well have died that night with the Luxray with no reason to prevail. Taking a deep, calming breath, she was about to release and try to put it to rest when she heard a deep, effortful sigh from across the den. Her ears shot forward as she looked up to where he lay, managing to catch his silhouette shifting around, the sound of crunching leaves unmistakable. '_He's awake?' _It would have been quite easy for her to just lay still and deal with things in the morning but part of her was pushing herself to go over and see him. Arguments of for and against battled within her mind before the outcome became vividly apparent. Glancing down at her kits, she lifted her paw from their shoulders to quietly and slowly stand on all fours. She couldn't help but smile as they squirmed, the heat from their mother no longer present. Hugging into one another, they curled up, quite content once more.

Looking forward, she let that collected sigh loose. A rush of adrenaline coursed through her form when she saw the shadows of his ears perk up to face in her direction. There was no turning back at that point. "It's me.." she whispered, seemingly waiting for some sort of reaction from his shadow, with no such luck. Taking a few tense steps closer, she noticed his body shuffle round towards her, almost untrusting. More of his form became visible as she slowly approached him, this being the closest she'd voluntarily been to him. All but a few inches between them then, she stopped, purely focused on his deep, dark pools as they'd look up at her, unknowing of her intentions. Kneeling before him, she brought herself down to his level, blushing a little at how unintentionally close they were to each other. A quiet "Hi.." was the only thing that came to her.

"You can't sleep?" he mumbled softly, dropping eye contact.

"I… should apologize for earlier..." she paused midway, feeling the need to cough. Letting it pass, she inched a little closer to him. " I had no right, telling you we were coming with you." Her voice became a low whisper to put less stress on her throat.

"It's fine. I understand." He glanced over in the direction of the still snoozing cubs as he spoke.

A small moment of silence ensued before she changed the subject. "So, where shall we go?"

He sighed, almost as if annoyed with her. "I know a place."

Immediately picking up on it, she queries it. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm.. just not good with others." He said, still dodging her eye contact.

She'd met her fair share of socially awkward Pokémon in the forest. Some just preferred to be alone, some even became aggressive at the mere thought of company but this one was different. After all, he'd been taking care of them pretty well. She knew he wasn't selfish or incapable. Tilting her head to the side, she managed to catch eye contact, he looked so stern yet there was something there; a deeper, softer side to him. That sense of security washed over her again, making her smile which she could see he was sheepishly trying to return. Lifting a forepaw, she placed it down atop his own amber digits. Instantly, she could feel his larger paw tense up a little, going rigid. His glance dropped down to the gesture then quickly back up to her, a coy expression on his face as if unsure what to think of it.

Moments passed with them simply looking into each other's eyes, the atmosphere thick but oddly comfortable for the Jolteon. "I'm Selene by the way." After realising she never even knew his name, she thought it best to introduce herself too.

The male seemed to space out a little, as if registering her words. "Atlas" he spoke, simply.

Smiling, she stroked his digits with hers. "I... should get back to them." She whispers, her gaze still locked with his until he broke it, looking away to the side. She sighed gently, saying what she came over to say, "Thank you, Atlas..." then leaning forward slowly to lick his cheek. She saw him turning back, just in time to recoil away from her, looking confused and distraught.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" she started, quickly interrupted by a warm sensation dragging over her lips. His tongue. Blinking, sparks tore through her, her mind racing. The male looked just as surprised as she did, he almost seemed sorry for it. Without even thinking, she closed their gap again, returning the favour and more. Lapping slowly and affectionately at his lips, he did seem to tense up for a moment, before simply sinking into it. Selene's eyes closed as she expressed the thoughts and feelings that had plagued her that day. Her curiosity towards him, wanting to know more about the mysterious male. Her admiration of what he'd done for her and the kits, much more than their father, her 'mate'. Such confusing feelings for the male she'd only just met, all suggestive of a potential mate than anything else. Was that what she wanted? Lost in her own thoughts, still lapping at his fluffy, amber maw, she almost missed him licking her back. A warm, rough tongue against her own and his heated breath coursing over her muzzle made her heart flutter. Wherever his new courage was coming from, she had no complaints.

Her maw opened just slightly as she sighed quietly, her lids falling, just revelling in his affection. His slick organ brushed across the gap in her lips once more before delving between them, pushing their muzzles together rather firmly. His fiery lingua danced with hers, mingling slowly in their dark, heated atmosphere. Soft coos escaped her nose, which only seemed to fuel his unfound passion as he pushed against her muzzle, gradually moving closer to her until she'd rolled onto her side. By now, she was past wondering what had come over him, she was more than a little content with how things were going.

It was then that he paused, as if he'd only just begun to think about what he was doing. Pulling back a little, he swallowed loudly, just looking at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, somewhat louder than her usual tone, left confused by his sudden hesitance. In truth, a million other questions were running through her head at that point. '_Does he... like me?', 'Why did he stop?', 'What am I... doing?' _were just some of them. She didn't have an answer for any. Suddenly, it hit her. A waft of spicy, warm fragrance, indigenous to males. Her nose twitched, collecting the scent. She couldn't help but notice him looking away quickly, shifting his lower body awkwardly. "Hey… wait." She uttered the words, to which he froze in a small pause, she leant in closer, brushing her cheek against his in heated suspense. Rubbing their fur together for a moment, she turned to slowly drag her tongue from his lower jaw to his ear base. "I can help" she stated, though it seemed more like a question, the way her voice rose near the end.

Again, he remained silent, his body frozen in place.

Hearing no objection, though no acceptance either, she slowly lifted her free forepaw, placing it gently atop his hip, half expecting his form to jar, instead, the opposite. Being so close now, she could feel the heat emanating from his body, his racing pulse and tensed breathing. Letting her muzzle slowly slip down from his cheek, she nosed at his neck, drawing in the hot scent of her saviour, mingling in his lovely, thick mane for a moment before travelling gradually down the length of his underside, her nose-pad grazing through his thick amber fluff, that male aroma, becoming much more apparent. The further down she went, the more rigid Atlas became. Pausing, she stopped at his belly, opening her maw to lap at his fur. Her ears perked, hearing a subtle little sigh from the male, one she hoped was of contentment. Proceeding, she continued to lower her lapping muzzle down his frame.

"Selene…" his voice – strained and uneasy - made her stop and look up; the Jolteon afraid she'd gone too far. "Are you sure about this?"

She picked up on the way he asked it. Genuine curiosity lined his tone. "Without you, I'd have… and my cubs…" her hesitations conveyed more than words would. "I'm very grateful for what you did." She said gently, ready to gauge any further reaction from him.

"You don't have to…"

She smiled. This male was very different. "I want to". Moments of heated silence passed before she leant down to resume her affections, her tongue swiping across his belly, much like a grooming mother. Looking up at him whilst doing so, she could only make out a vague outline of his features which seemed to face away from her. Breathing a hot breath against his stomach, she moved her maw further down when as expected, his unsheathed, damp tip pressed up against her cheek. Immediately she felt him jolt and sigh. Holding there, she let him simmer, slowly moving to come above the exposed nub. Sniffing lightly, her nostrils were filled with the scent of male arousal, which unknowingly, began to have effects on her own body. Opening her maw, she held there, closing her eyes and simply drawing in his scent, her nose hovering right above the canine's sex. Her hot breath fluttered over it as she exhaled. Never in her life had she been in such a heated moment as this. This strong, sensitive and very mysterious male could protect her, provide for her and her young, yet she felt so empowered to be so close, so in-control. Lusty thoughts swarmed her mind with every breath of Atlas.

She felt the soft, warm flesh make contact with her nose as she got even closer. Sighing hotly through her opened maw, she gave in to temptation, letting her tongue slide over the tip of his sheath and naked member, travelling the inch or two that had slipped from its protective pouch. His arousal sauntered across her tongue, the taste, doing certain things for herself. Her mind, now clouded by lust told her to keep going and she had no plans to resist. Tilting and turning her head, she began to slowly lap at every little bit of his exposed cock, noticing how it would sometimes jerk and pulse with her touch. With every stroke of her canine lingua, it seemed, his penis was becoming more and more erect, with more of it to pamper as it unsheathed. She could feel her own desire for attention building. Pulling back a little, she lightly pushed on his side with her paw, motioning for him to roll onto his back, which he promptly did with no reluctance. Moving herself back from his prone form, her forepaws came to rest on each of his inner thighs, effectively spreading his hinds. Leaning down again, she came to nose at his warm, tight sac, his orbs resting snugly against her nosepad. Taking in his scent yet again, she couldn't help but lick over each of them, keen to indulge in every inch of the Flareon's crotch. Bringing her snout forward, she prodded at the base of his sheath, noting just how plump it had become. Her own breathing, pulse and heat mimicked Atlas's now. Pent up lust had her almost whining for attention. With one more heavy breath against his privacies she stood, firmly ready to quench a building desire.

Stepping through his parted hinds, she came to stand over him, noticing how he was laid back, eyes closed and mouth open slightly. Lowering her frame onto his underside, she put her paws between his, bracing him when he flinched from his daze.

"Wha'?" he muttered, looking very surprised that she had now joined him, so much closer.

"Shhh" she let out quietly, gripping at his chest fur with her digits. Slowly, she lowered herself until she lay on him, her hind resting comfortably atop his belly. Smiling, she let her muzzle sink into his mane once again. Such heat rising from beneath her, telling of what she might expect. To her contentment, she felt him hook his fores over her shoulders. Never had such a passionate moment graced her. In truth, she didn't want it to end, but she did want it to progress. A longing between her legs, telling her to do exactly that. Exhaling deeply into his mane, she slowly backpedalled, lowering her hindquarters down his underside. Resisting the feral urge to simply grind herself on his lovely fur, she could feel her own wetness on his fur as she drew lower. A quiet gasp left her maw as his wet tip touched up against her even-wetter vulva. Holding there, she could feel his penis jerk repeatedly against her lips. The Flareon gripped onto her shoulders tighter, his hinds spreading instinctively. His heavier panting making her whole body rise and fall with his own.

Letting his tip remain pressed up against the center of her vulva, not quite parting her lips, she began pivoting her hind, making his hard, pink flesh trail up and down her wet slit, coating it with her own very-apparent arousal.

"Hehh" Atlas let out, less than subtly. He was certainly pent up, being in such a situation, completely powerless to her will. With his eyes still closed and paws wrapped tightly around the female, he let out a very quiet whine.

She would tease him no more, drawing in his lovely scent one more time, she pushed back; her folds, giving way as his tip slipped inside of her. A deep breath left her open maw, it had been a while since she'd felt like this. The Flareon too, she'd have guessed, judging by his similar reaction. Her wet walls squeezed and gripped at the male's length as she slowly sank herself down onto the rest of him, pushing back his sheath to swallow up his erect member. Pausing for just a moment, she kept him inside, simply revelling in the lovely heat now warming her sex. Reluctantly, she began to lift her hind, her tunnel, closing up around his tip as it left her. Pulling him out to the very tip, she dropped herself back down, smiling as he groaned quietly, his paws, gripping her shoulders tighter. The fire-type was surely enjoying her affections, much to her delight. Tingles of heavenly pleasure surged from her crotch as she quickened her pace, steadily humping the male, impaling herself with his hot, wet cock.

Meanwhile, Atlas, it seemed, could do nothing more than lay back, his head, resting against the ground, paws up, over her shoulders and his muzzle open and panting; his frame, moving ever so slightly with the motions of her humping. Every now and then a soft sigh or groan would leave him. Clearly, he was in his own state of lust, bound by the natural desires of his body.

Closing her eyes, she rolled her front backwards along his underside, coming to essentially sit on his crotch which was by now, wet with her own arousal, drips of her essence occasionally leaving her stuffed vagina. With her paws now on his belly, she began lifting and dropping herself quicker and harder, loving the sensation of his wet flesh inside of her, so hot and thick.

Droplets of the male's pre-cum leak out from her sex, saturating his sheath and balls. Already, their mating was becoming audible; the wet noises as his cock slides in and out of her, coupled with the more frequent grunts and huffs from both of them. Selene started to pant heavily as she tired, her ears perking occasionally with the noise. Worry set in that her cubs might hear them. She'd try to keep quiet but there was no way she was stopping now. She even began to feel a thickening at the base of his length, no doubt his knot just waiting to swell and tie them together, something she anticipated and even craved at this point. The female's forepaws gripped and kneaded at his thick fur as she rode the male, devouring his soaked cock over and over, with less of him leaving her with each thrust. Exhaustion was setting in fast, her movements, becoming more strained and uneasy. Her heart was beating heavily, her chest fluttering from her wild panting; little squeaks of pleasure, leaving her open maw.

"Selene…May I?" he offered; his tone, firm and sure. Easing his grip on her shoulders, he brought his paws down to his chest as she stopped her humping motions.

She closed her eyes, letting her head sink a little. The Jolteon took a moment to compose herself as she sat, still impaled on his length. Nodding appreciatively, she slowly eased herself off of him, her tunnel closing up around him as she dismounted his front. With that burning hunger still aching her backside, she was quick to hike her hind up, splaying her legs and assuming the presenting position; loud, hot breaths, still escaped her open maw.

The male, just as eager to resume their feral act, wasted no time, promptly hopping up onto her back to mount her. His fores gripped onto her tight as he began thrusting his cock at her rear. He missed a few times, that soaking tip, prodding against her leg and inner thigh before finally delving between those soft lips again. As soon as he'd penetrated her, his pace picked up, tenfold. His underside pummelled her crotch; a quiet, wet, slapping sound echoed around the den and with that, Atlas groaned. His head fell to her shoulders, his tongue lolling out, already a pressure building at the base of his shaft.

Selene's front was getting closer and closer to the ground with every thrust, her paws were pushing back against the ground below and still, her body swayed back and forth with his motions. The very thought that the strong, providing Flareon was fucking her, ready to erupt inside her and tie them together was so hot to her. The desire between her legs, now replaced with utter pleasure that could only get better. Her juices dripped out of her used vulva, running down her shaking legs and marking the floor with their act. It was coming. With every hard tap of their crotches, her bliss increased. The subtle squelch of her vagina as it was speared by his fiery, thick member, over and over again, the friction and body heat between them and the smell of pure sex filling their nostrils Letting out a desperate moan, she felt a powerful, burning hot wave of pleasure build. Squeezing his cock hard as he rode her into it, she peaked. "Nnngh!" Her vagina convulsed, spraying her feminine cum all over his crotch, drenching his fur and adding to the already wet ground below them. Her hot cunt pulled and gripped at his still-penetrating cock, trying to milk the male dry as euphoria tore through every inch of her tired body, she couldn't help but let out small whines of pleasure with every exhale.

Atlas' pace became erratic when he realised she'd reached orgasm, being so close himself, her new-found wetness, her moaning and her rapidly contracting cunny was more than enough to send him over. His grip on her tightened as he fucked her for his own release. Pre-cum was spilling from his tip, his knot, ready to tie them. With his cheek pressed against her back, he hammered into her, building up to his own peak. "Hhnn" his eyes closed as he felt it. With all his remaining strength, he pulled back on Selene's hips as he speared her with his entire malehood, the knot sinking past her lips with no resistance. The first thick jet of his fiery cum shot out of from his tip, his knot flared and stopped any further movement. All he could do was hold there while his cock gushed seed, painting the Jolty fem's tunnel white. His underside meshed with her hind, as if they were one. He tried to give a few more instinctual bucks against her as his orgasm began to taper off, with little result.

Selene fought to hold herself up, to support his weight as he unloaded his balls into her, the mere thought of it pleased her, his hot cum splashing inside her. Still panting heavily from her own climax, it wasn't long before his subsided and he too, joined in panting, almost in unison. With both bodies feeling well and truly used and pleasured, they almost collapsed, their legs weak from such activity.

Exhaling rather loudly, she smiled. "Th-Thank you." She whispered, not sure what the Flareon might say in return or if he'd even reply.

There was a small pause where all that could be heard was their breathing. "I-I don't know what to say. That was… incredible." He managed.

Smiling broadly again, she lowered her head, deep admiration for the male now coursing through her mind. With a heavy, happy sigh, she looked over to her cubs, trying to make out their dark outlines. It didn't look like they'd moved at all, to her relief. It was then that she realised the predicament they were in. They could be tied for up to an hour. In her now-sober mind-set, she couldn't shake that her Eevee may be cold, hell they might even wake up to find them like this.

"Um… can we… move over to them?" she asked, still not sure of their solution.

"Uh, sure" his voice, uneasy. It had obviously just dawned on him that they'd be stuck for a while. Loosening his grip a little, he stepped forward with his hinds, prompting Selene to awkwardly start to shuffle over to Sarah and Riley. The movement made it a little uncomfortable for them both; Selene's vagina, still clamping down on his entire length. A few stiff paces brought them to where the Jolteon slept, where she slowly lowered herself behind the Eevee, their tie bringing him down with her.

"You can sleep here with us tonight if you like?" she wondered, hoping he'd agree.

He smiled, laying on his side to spoon her from behind as she came to lay on her side, scooting closer to her little ones. Placing a paw on her shoulder, he pressed his muzzle into the back of her neck to lick at her, showing his gratitude, all the while, seed still leaked from his tip and the occasional squeeze of his knot had his face constantly adorned with delight.

As the dried foliage below them warmed and their muscles and breathing settled down, they closed their eyes, quickly drifting to sleep, both hopeful for the future. Silence filled the den once more; the scent of sex, slowly strayed out to the forest night and as both Jolteon and Flareon heartbeats slowed to a harmony, all were calm and asleep, all except a very confused but now curious Eevee.

* * *

Any feedback appreciated. ~


End file.
